


A Hero's Effigy

by DieRaposa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora teasing Catra, Catra admiring Adora, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Pygmalion and Galatea (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieRaposa/pseuds/DieRaposa
Summary: Catra is roaming through the castle when she finds the brand new statue of She-Ra.See end notes for a link to my page where I posted a short comic based on this fic!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 167





	A Hero's Effigy

Entering one of the many rooms the castle had, Catra was actually surprised by what she had found. She-Ra's statue was finished, ready to be transported by dawn of the next day. The sculptor had worked for the longest time in order to get all the details. The work was beyond perfect, showing Adora's face disguised in the Goddess-like semblance She-Ra gave to the one who yields the sword.

Catra had been curious to see the statue, having missed hours of her girlfriend's company so she could model for the artist. Looking at it, only lit by the moonlight rays that filtered through the windows, Catra was mesmerized by its presence. Even if she had seen She-Ra many times before, her whole body was shaken by a shiver.

She glanced over the room and saw other works from the same artist, surrounding the piece of art that would make history remember the hero of Etheria: smaller statues, resembling the height of a tall person, less intimidating but still majestic. When Catra got closer, she could appreciate the familiar face they all had. Adora had been sculpted in all of those marble blocks, her round eyes framed by high cheekbones, disappearing into her strong jaw and beautiful lips, hair let down for once and a serious expression that was -so hers- when duty came into their lives.

Adora hadn't been very enthusiastic about the idea of a gigantic statue of her alternate self being raised in the city grounds, but for some reason, she had been keen to model for more realistic takes of her.

Surrounded by the high walls and pearl-like moonlight, Catra felt like the statue in front of her was a vision from her dreams, the ones she began having a long time ago. With a tentative hand, Catra reached for the pristine face, touching it so softly as if it would crumble under her touch. Nothing happened, except for Catra's other hand moving without thought to cup the statue’s face. Adora's face. Or at least, an exact replica of hers, since Catra's hands fitted perfectly between the curve of her neck and her jaw, the same way they did when Adora gave her the most beautiful smile Catra had ever seen, when she couldn't resist bringing their face closer to breath into her lips.

“Catra? What are you doing here?”

Adora’s voice echoed through the emptiness of the room, making Catra yelp at her unexpected presence. Quickly, she turned around to find her girlfriend dressed in her usual white shirt and pajama pants, staring at her in what seemed to be a concerned expression. Adora started walking towards her, and Catra realized. She must have seen her caressing the statue. What a fucking idiot.

“Hey, Adora…”

“Were you about to snog my statue? Because if that’s what has been keeping you awake, I think we need to talk seriously this time.”

_Oh gods she actually had seen her._

“Are you dumb?! I was **not** going to kiss a rock. Are you brain damaged?”

“Catra, I saw you looking at it like it had done some kind of miracle.”

Catra stopped arguing. She was learning to admit defeat when the occasion called for it, and having been caught red-handed, it would be better to let it slip away.

“It’s just…” she began, tail flicking between her legs “it looked so much like you. I didn’t know there were people who could make stone look so…”

“Real?” Adora’s voice came as a whisper, almost as if the word was a secret.

“Yeah. It’s beautiful” Catra continued, stumbling into her own thoughts “I mean, yeah well, it’s a freaking statue of you. How could it not be pretty” looking up, she saw Adora’s face turning pink under the blue night hues “I swear Adora, if you’re going to make a big deal of this I’m going back to bed right now”

“No, please” Adora took her hand “it’s not that, I swear. I’m just…so glad you like it.”

Catra came closer this time, bringing her hand up to cup her face the same way she did before when facing the statue. The same way she always did. “Hey, what’s wrong? Is something worrying you?”

“You know how I feel about… the hero thing. It’s obviously something I enjoyed for so long but since The Heart…” Adora looked at the She-Ra statue, partly hidden by the shadows “there has been a part of me afraid of it.”

“Are you not… comfortable with all of this?” Catra said, looking at the room full of statues.

“No, not like that. It’s a bit unsettling, that’s all” Adora gave her a serious look, the same one she had seen carved in marble. “That’s why I asked the artist if they could, you know” her gaze switched again to the statue behind them “make something that actually resembled me. Something that could make the people of Etheria understand that heroes are also… just people.”

“If you want my sincere opinion” said Catra, picking a golden strand of hair to leave it behind Adora’s ear “that statue is a vision” now she was blushing “just like you.”

Adora’s lips quickly formed a cocky smile, ready to say something dumb “what, like you like me or something?” the grin grew even more.

“I swear you’re the dumbest person I’ve ever met” Catra groaned.

“Say it” teased Adora “or I won’t let go the statue incident _ever_.”

Catra knew she had lost the moment Adora entered the room, or better said, the moment Adora entered her life. But as a sore loser, she still had some tricks under her sleeve. That’s why, before Adora could tease her again, Catra gave her the look she knew Adora wouldn’t fight back. A mischievous smile, her face closing the gap between them, and stopping in the space that was left just before their lips touched. Adora’s face relaxed, but Catra could feel her pulse raising, having caught one of her wrists between her fingers while looking straight into Adora’s blue eyes. _So gorgeous_. Catra chuckled before kissing her girlfriend, her hands now holding her waist in the way she knew Adora liked. Loved. Adora let go a soft moan, making Catra bit her bottom lip tenderly before letting go. She pulled her just a bit away from her, so she could still hear her whisper what she asked about.

“I don’t just _like_ you Adora. I love you.”

Head spinning, and cheeks red as if it was the first time she heard that statement, Adora stared perplexed at Catra. After all, she had fallen into one of her tricks again.

“Tell me you’re coming back to bed with me, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a concept for fanart but ended up being a short fic.   
> Links to the short comic:   
> https://twitter.com/DieRaposa/status/1265751647982059521  
> https://dieraposa.tumblr.com/post/619304089058230272/a-heros-effigy


End file.
